Methods and control installations are known for the actuation of striking elements using pulse hydraulic generators and wherein a distributing valve is incorporated in the pulse generator body and is controlled in turn by the striking element with or without a kinematic linkage with the distributing value.
These systems differ from one another as to the location of the striking element and distributing unit as well as in the reciprocal cooperation. But these installations have the disadvantage, inter alia, of difficult adaptation to various working conditions, limited range of standarized sizes, and long reaction times.